


Left Hands (art)

by skargasm



Series: Banners and Icons [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Left Hand Peter Hale, Left Hand Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Art for the chapter 'Left Hands' in the Love, Creeper Wolf verse
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Banners and Icons [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639030
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Skargasm's Fanfiction Art





	Left Hands (art)

Stiles and Peter are left to have a conversation with Deaton.

[ ](https://imgur.com/FI5QiCu)

* * *


End file.
